RAAM
RAAM is a mostly silent and savage Locust general with a dark cinematic presence. RAAM spent one year as a lowly Drone before being elevated to the rank of Theron Guard. He quickly proved himself as a Theron Guard, and within a few years, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde. In battle he can shroud himself in Kryll, which act as a shield. He can also command them to attack his enemies. General RAAM stands several heads above a normal human and has pronounced facial features, with large, bony eyebrow ridges and a seemingly constant snarling expression. He possesses great strength, able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a sword at times, which he used to impale Lieutenant Kim.In the end, Marcus Fenix had his revenge on RAAM for killing his father. He was eventually killed by Marcus Fenix, with the help of Dom and the King Raven helicopter. Combatting RAAM General RAAM's downfall on all dificulties LBwVvOEOsrg RAAM is faced only once in Gears of War, on the final part of Act 5, Desperation 'Pale Horse'. The walkthrough is as follows. Health: Casual= 3500HP, Hardcore= 5500HP, Insane= 7000HP You have a chance to stock up on ammo and switch weapons before heading through the next door. We recommend having a healthy supply of Lancer ammo plus a Torque Bow and lots of grenades. However, if you want, you can also exchange the Lancer for the Longshot When you're stocked up, head through the next door and be ready for the final boss battle with RAAM. As the battle starts, take cover behind the block directly at your feet. If you didn't notice, it's now nightfall and RAAM has brought with him a swarm of Kryll. Best to stay in the light, or the Kryll will surely take you down. From behind cover, ready the Torque Bow, then peek out to peg RAAM (body, head, doesn't matter). The explosion will scatter the swarm of Kryll that form a shield around the boss enemy, making RAAM vulnerable. Time to unload! Whip out your Lancer and aim for RAAM's dirty skull. Try to time your Perfect Reloads to earn the more powerful bullets that'll help you tear through RAAM's skin faster. Try to ignore everything else around you—the chopper, the Reavers, Dom — because it's basically just noise. Focus your Lancer bullets on RAAM until he regains his blanket of Kryll. Bring out the Torque Bow again, scatter his minions, rinse, repeat. You can also use frag grenades to break down the shield of Kryll if you run out of Torque Bow shots. Another tactic can be purely explosive weapons. Keep the Torque Bow the whole time, and keep shooting RAAM. the only thing to worry about is not able to kill him before the shots run out. However, never, and never try to chainsaw or tag him with a grenade. and aim for RAAM's dirty skull.']] While all of this is happening, RAAM will slowly be marching forward, getting ever closer to you and your safe spot. If RAAM gets too close for comfort, you'll have to jet, running around the block you're hiding behind and straight down the center of the train car to remain in the light. Straight ahead is another block identical to the first—hop over it and take cover in the light to repeat the process. That's it! There's nothing more to this boss fight. Be patient, watch your health, and focus everything you've got to bring down RAAM. Before long, he'll die and the game will end. NOTE: Another, faster, method of defeating RAAM is to stay behind the block that you start at when the battle begins. Wait until RAAM gets close to your cover, then jump out and run to the other end of the train cars. Make sure that you stay in the lighted areas the whole time. Once you get near the end of the cars, there should be a raised area with a Troika on the front of the platform. Mount it and begin blasting away at RAAM. If you made it there quickly RAAM should still be at the other end of the cars and he likely won't shoot at you much. A few seconds of firing and he'll go down for good, but on hardcore you dont get acivement points if you kill him this way. Trivia *RAAM's name is the same as the F-15I RAAM operated by the Israel, named, in English, "Thunder". Category:Locust Horde